Lost Without Each Other
by Sanoru
Summary: Inuyasha made a mistake, it cost him the one thing he loved most. Now he's trying to get her back. InuKag songfic oneshot and AU all in one. Enjoy. It's really cute in my opinion. REVISED Edition.


A/N: This is a revised then revised then revised again oneshot which I really like and have a slight attachment too…..I am planning to write lots and so yeah this is just the beginning!

P.S. and if you got any anime shows/manga that you know, if you let me know I'll try to write a fic about it lol... I need to broaden my horizons a bit lol..

THIS IS AN ONESHOT! BEWARE FOR IT IS ALSO A SONG-FIC! AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT IT IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or the song...But one day I will create my own anime series that will be as good as INUYASHA! (feh...like that is ever going to happen) AND MY OWN SONG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The_ italics_ are the song lyrics

The **Bold **shows changes in the Point Of View

Enjoy.

**Lost Without Each Other**

**Inuyasha's POV**

_I ran into your best friend today,_

_Twelve nights since you ran away._

"Whoosh!"

I heard the sound as I rounded a corner running at a speed only a desperate man could hope to obtain. But, I guess that's what I am. A desperate man. Thoughts, images, _memories_ flood through my head and all I can do is think about you. Kagome. I wonder what you're thinking right now. I continue running, the rain is pouring down so fast that I am completely drenched in a matter of a few seconds. I know I should feel the cold biting at my skin, the rain pelting mercilessly at me, as if it is trying to keep me away from you, but all I feel is the numbness. So this is what it feels to be lonely. Please come back to me...I'm...sorry..

"Oooooomph!"

I just managed to catch the person I had crashed straight into during my frantic, shameful thinking session. It was Sango, Kagome's best friend. If anyone knew where _my_ kagome was, it was her! I grabbed her by the shoulders, making sure to clasp tightly, not wanting to let my last hope slip away from me. I was beyond distressed.

"Please Sango, please tell me where Kagome is! I have to find her!"

**Sango's POV**

I was taken aback and even fearful at the sight before me. It was pitiful. The fierce, overprotective, loudmouth Inuyasha that I knew and loved as if he were my flesh and blood was no where to be seen, instead, standing there in his place, was this miserable looking puppy, completely soaked through, looking so very lost and frightened. So Kagome does mean a lot to him? I had always thought so but after what had happened even I had my doubts. He looked at me so intensely and the urgency I could hear in his voice almost made me cave in. The Keyword there, being almost. Just then a mental picture of Kagome's face popped itself up in my head and I remembered the look she had on when she begged me not to tell anyone where she was, especially not him. She was broken, that was for sure, but in my opinion the one who made her this way may be the only one able to fix her shattered soul. I somehow found my voice and mumbled out the words that I knew I had to say to protect my best friend, Kagome, she was my family. I felt bad putting down one of the most important people to me but, I walked away silently, turning my back, trying to get out of there before I said something I would regret later. I made sure not to look back because I knew that Inuyasha's face would have had me running back and telling him everything.

**Inuyasha's POV **

_Asked about you and she said, can't say, can't say._

_I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay_

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't... I can't say."

I felt let down and the spirits that had lifted at the sight of her took a nosedive straight for hell. My hope was failing me, but I refused to give up. I understood why she wouldn't give me the information and I couldn't help but respect her for that. Kagome makes such great friends. Except for me. Even though her friends had warned her to stay away from me, she gave me a chance anyway. She willingly gave her heart to me and I smashed it to pieces over and over again. **Man I was so stupid!** I started running again at a newly found vigor. I had to find her! I had to show her how much she meant to me!

**Kagome's POV**

_I'm feeling lonely and it seems to stay_

_It's been a while since I felt this way_

_Well, I can tell you there's no room to play this game_

I couldn't help but sigh as I stared out of the window. I saw couples everywhere and all they did was remind me of Inuyasha. Damnit, he hurt me but I still can't help but love the bastard! I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take over. Of course it goes to the one I really didn't want it to. I start to tremble as I remembered the past events.

_**Flashback**_

"Inuyasha, I've had it!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face, "You tell me that you care for me and the next moment I see you kissing Kikyo!"

"Kagome...it's not what you think..." he started, but I cut him off.

"Inuyasha...I just can't...I just can't take this hurt anymore!" I turned to leave, I had to get out of there, he went to block my way, but I was just so tired, just so sick of everything, that I actually shoved him right straight out of my way.

I ran from the small coffee shop I had just walked into, and I fled to the nearest place I could remember that Inuyasha didn't know about. The park.

I scene I had walked in on, was one that froze me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Right directly in front of me I watched as Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend leaned across a small booth to plant a large one on Inuyasha's practically waiting lips. He didn't even try to stop her!

_**End of Flashback**_

So here I am, sitting in a small kid's playhouse, glancing out of the small plastic porthole, seeing love everywhere. It was something I always wished for, and I thought I had found it with Inuyasha, but I guess I was wrong. It was so adorable, happy and though I hat to admit it, it brought a tinge of pain to my heart. I turned to look away through a window on the other side and I saw a young couple about the age we were, Inuyasha and I. I watched as the guy pulled a bouquet of white roses from behind his back and hand them to the unsuspecting girl. He was holding a black umbrella over her head that was slightly too small for two people and in the process getting partially wet to ensure the girl stayed dry. It was a cute moment, and it wasn't the material object I was jealous of, no, not at all, the guy pulled the girl closer and kissed her in the sweet, chaste way that reminded me of Inuyasha's shy kisses. Man, I really missed him. Maybe he really had some reason for what happened, I should have let him explain. Furiously I shook my head to get rid of those guilty thoughts. I know what I saw, and it didn't leave very much to the imagination. That couldn't possibly be anyway to explain that, it was…it was crystal clear what went on, my eyes didn't lie.

_All I know is what I'm missing_

_What I'm missing, is your kissing_

_Are you listening?_

**Normal POV**

She was brought from her depressing thoughts when she heard a faint sound that sounded strikingly familiar to Inuyasha's voice, calling her name. Oh Shit! She scrambled out of the house ready to make a break for it when she felt a pair of warm, comforting arms circle themselves around her waist. Except for once, she wanted to get out of the embrace not lean back toward the owner. She turned around to face the attacker and came face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see. At least that's what she told herself. She put her hands on his chest and shoved against him with ever last bit of strength she contained in her small form. The large push against him caused Inuyasha to let go of Kagome out of surprise and stumble back a few steps.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I had found her! I felt relieved but hurt when she pushed me back. It amazed me that Kagome could pack so much in her punch. She was never in th slightest violent so it surprised me and I realized how much I had truly hurt her. I took a step towards her but stopped when she took a step back. That hurt me so much inside, knowing I had brought this upon myself and that I had hurt Kagome so much. I noticed the tear stains on her rosy cheeks that the rain had started to wash away and realized that she had cried for me, actually she had cried because of me and that made my heart clench so painfully I thought I would cry out.

"Kagome...I'm sorry, please, don't go," I said trying to keep my voice from quivering, "Don't leave me here, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Inuyasha," she began, her voice so very hoarse, "It's alright, I should have noticed this beforehand, its okay. I'm okay."

She turned to walk away and I noticed something in her eyes as she looked at the couple just up ahead of us on the path. She was lonely. I was ready to grasp on to anything that would keep her with me. I loved her too much to let her go this way, without a fight.

"You're lonely," I said with much satisfaction when I saw her eyes widen as she turned around, "Please Kagome, give me a chance to prove to you that I am not whatever low opinion you are thinking of me right now."

_Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright,_

_There's no room for getting uptight_

_Don't go saying that you're OK,_

_When you're lonely_

"Inuyasha, it's over," I hear her whisper as she begin to walk away, dragging her feet towards an unknown destination. I can see the small tremors running through her body with each silent sob she makes.

"Kagome, you're my one and only," I step forward to catch up to the defeated-looking girl, "Don't tell me that it's over before it's even begun."

I see her shiver, and she hesitates for a moment. I realized I still had a chance to get through to her and I thanked god for letting me meet someone as amazing as her.

"I'm not okay Kagome, you're not either, we're both not." I realize as I start crying and I try to violently wipe the tears out of my eyes, "I know I'm lost without you, and I know you must feel at least something towards me…..." I trail off, hoping beyond hope that I was right and that it wouldn't end this way.

_Baby, don't go telling me we're over_

_When you know you're my one and only lover_

_And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're_

_Lost Without Each Other_

"We never did anything, Kikyo and I, I mean the kiss caught me off guard completely," I tried to explain, but she just shook her head.

"Inuyasha, I saw it with my own eyes, and you had plenty of time to stop her," she said starting her journey once again.

I knew that my chance was slowly slipping away and I had to get through to her now or never.

"She lied to me Kagome, she told me that you were in trouble, and at the thought of you in trouble I never thought that it might be a trick! She told me it was something that she couldn't say in public and when I thought she was leaning in to whisper it, she kissed me!"

I grabbed Kagome's shoulders and spun her around to face me. I took note that she had started to cry again and I couldn't help but feel responsibility for I had brought this upon her, but I just had to tell her how I feel. I wanted, no needed, her to see the honesty shining in my eyes and for her to forgive me. Even if we were never together again, I knew that I wanted to be around her.

I watched as she tensed at the contact but stayed still and looked into my eyes with a watery expression.

"I'm sorry for bringing all this upon you, I just want to make things right between us again, I want us to go back to how we were before. Remember how you promised me that you'd stay by my side until the end? The end isn't now, Kagome, it's not even remotely close and you know it."

_I didn't mean to start that last big fight,_

_You never should have hung up that night,_

_All I want to do is make things right,_

_Make it right._

**Kagome's POV**

I paused for a moment, taking in all he said to me. He was right and I could see the truth staring blatantly at me though his eyes, I should have believed him, I was so untrustworthy, I didn't even give him a chance. I feel so awful. On top of this, he still wants to be with me. Boy, we both made some bad mistakes yesterday. I feel my body shudder with each gasp for air I make. By now I'm drenched and freezing cold but the only thing I could focus on was the man standing in front of me. The one begging for a forgiveness that he shouldn't have even needed to ask for.

_Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make,_

_And all the promises we chose to break_

_We were busy making big mistakes yesterday._

I looked up at him, nearly close to tears, and nodded to him. He smiled the most radiant smile I have ever seen, it was full of relief, happiness, and something else I couldn't exactly describe. I reached for him and snaked my arms around his neck, his arms pulling me closer as we looked into each other's eyes.

I tipped my head up and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was a kiss that was sweet, wild, emotional, and heartfelt to an extreme. Everything I was feeling, I poured into that kiss trying to make him understand what I had been going through. I pulled away from him and smiled, tears falling freely down my pale, puffy face.

_All I know is what I'm missing,_

_What I'm missing, Is your kissing,_

_Are you listening?_

He leaned down and placed a short, chaste kiss upon my lips, the ones I missed so darn much and began to pull away. He looked into my eyes, and I saw something that I thought was only shown in fairytales.

"I Love you, Kagome, and I always will."

It was then and there, I realized what that flicker of emotion in his eyes was. It was love. My heart nearly burst with joy at his proclamation and pulled his head down for a deep loving kiss.

"I Love you too, Silly"

The sun was setting and shadows were beginning to appear, but I wasn't scared, I knew that no matter what, I'd have Inuyasha by my side, and he knew that I'd always be there with him, beside him, always.

_Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright,_

_There's no room for getting uptight_

_Don't go saying that you're OK,_

_When you're lonely_

_Baby, don't go telling me we're over_

_When you know you're my one and only lover_

_And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're_

_Lost Without Each Other_

**A/N:** soooo lol? Is it good, bad, sucktacular, sweet? Please tell me! Please! Thanks for reading! Love you guys….lol wipes tear from eye….. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing and revising….


End file.
